


Icarus - Perdix

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe GTA, Angst, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Manipulation, Symbolism, im trash, poetic-ish style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Flying too high - Falling too fast





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent? Idk.

Icarus.  
Michael could be described in so many ways yet Geoff always came back to that.  
His Icarus.  
From nothing he had risen- flying away into freedom, into life. His laugh bright and his teeth crooked as he smiled, feeling the air rushing by.   
He almost looks like an immortal- the sun turning his curls to fire and his wings carrying him to new heights. He felt like one too, Geoff knew that. Geoff knew how unstoppable he felt with the fire and explosions left in his wake. The path of terror he had carved into the city.  
But with the fire comes the heat. With heat comes the melting of wax that linked together the golden feathers of his wings.

If Michael is Icarus, Geoff is Daedalus. 

Not in relation, nothing like that.  
Geoff is the flawed inventor, the flawed man who gave him the wings. The one who shouted a warning from the window to not fly too high, knowing full well that Michael, his Icarus couldn't hear him.  
Geoff is the one who watched the wax begin to drip. Geoff is the one who was too far away to reach him- but not far enough to escape his cries for help.  
Geoff is the one bitter and angry- left with the images of Icarus as he was. Left with the knowledge that he could have prevented it. He was the one who urged Michael to fly- to get away as fast as he could.

He's the one who saw Icarus fall- swallowed by the sea.

***

Lesser known, is Perdix.

Perdix who Daedalus killed in cold blood.   
Perdix, so young, so bright.   
Jeremy is Perdix.

He's too much like how Geoff remembers- all East Coast loud and excited. He has that grin, those same crooked teeth and while his hair is green, or blue, or red it's still those damned curls. Those warm brown eyes- they're so trusting.  
Michael hadn't been that trusting at first. Michael had never been that naive, Geoff thought. But Geoff only remembered those last moments- of Michael glowing golden as a god.  
He didn't remember how he didn't listen, how they fought, how even his Icarus was never perfect.

Geoff was blinded by grief, blinded by the idea that this loving kid has survived everything, but his own love hadn't.  
So he pushed him, he pushed him so far Geoff knew that poor little Jeremy would break.  
He almost wished he would.  
But our Perdix did nothing but try- try, try, try until he was lost and falling apart, begging for love in return for his efforts. Our Daedalus did nothing but discourage- insisting that Jeremy did nothing to disappoint.

Geoff would claim that he didn't know what would happen. He would claim that he didn't see the explosion that would come soon.  
He would claim that he had nothing to do with Jeremy's broken, burning body that was found among the rubble.

Daedalus would claim that he didn't kill Perdix.  
But the fact was that he was dead. There was no denying that.  
So Geoff lives, alone and forlorn- having killed the last person that believed in him. Having killed the last thing that reminded him of his last love, his Icarus.

He regrets killing him. He sees now just how angry he had been.   
He no longer remembers Michael as he was flying- he sees only him falling, falling from heaven and into a watery grave below.  
And when he hits the water all Geoff can see is Jeremy's body.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
